


So Damn Beautiful

by XavieraP



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavieraP/pseuds/XavieraP
Summary: CP贱虫，双性转，百合，基本无肉，雷点见notes





	So Damn Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> ·私设稍微有点复杂……首先这是朋友点的文，于是大体按照她想看的设定来→贱贱可以在两种性别之间转换，默认原本是男体，女体（金发碧眼D-cup大姐姐）是和自愈能力一起出现的，并且女体状态身上疤痕会消失  
> ·我加的一点私设→贱贱（♂）在实验期间被复数的路人不可描述过  
> ·在上述背景下发生的故事  
> ·“角色”“死亡”注意  
> ·寡红提及
> 
> Wade→Wadey  
> Peter→Petie

Wadey拧开水龙头，把它往标着红色H的那一头转到了底。热意开始浮起之后他把浴缸的塞子放进排水口，接着脱掉衣服，仔仔细细地打量镜中的自己。  
金发，白肤，蓝色虹膜，容貌符合符合所有男人或者女人对于金发美人的幻想，胸部饱满而坚挺（以这个尺寸来说还真不容易），原本和纤细无关的结实腰身被臀部和胸部的线条衬托出美妙的内凹弧度，双腿笔直修长，下体颜色浅淡，如果用手指去拨弄，还能看见内里的鲜红和外阴的肉色之间有部分极其诱人的粉色。  
这是一具完美的身体。  
下一秒，女人白皙的肌肤开始加深颜色，同时大大小小凹凸不平的伤疤开始浮现，她的头发和乳房都消失了，取而代之的是平坦结实的胸膛和丑陋的阴茎。  
Wade面无表情地看着镜中的自己，真正的自己。  
“为什么一直拒绝我？”一天前Petie抓住他手腕发出的质问再次于耳边响起，女孩就算委屈又羞恼，说话的声音也还是不尖锐，像只忐忑不安的小动物，既想得到抚摸顺毛又担心会被踢上一脚，“是因为我不够好吗？……我不够漂亮，是吗？”  
不是的，baby girl，不是那样的。  
男人关掉水龙头，抬腿迈进装满了水的浴缸，温度过高的热水立刻将他的皮肤烫出令人心悸的红色，可他却好像无知无觉一样平静地走进浴缸，坐下，然后毫不犹豫地躺进了滚烫的水里。  
热水像针刺滚轮一样滚遍他的全身，而他所做的却是张开嘴，呼出肺中的气体，让灼痛通过鼻道和口腔，一路烧进大脑和内脏里去。肺部进水令Wade有了咳嗽的欲望，但他撑在缸壁上的双手把自己牢牢地压在了水底，他在热水中咳嗽，感到大脑像是要爆炸。浴室天花板上投下的灯光穿过波动的清水，摇摇晃晃地印入他眼里，他眨了眨眼，隐约看见一个红发女人美艳又冷硬的面孔。  
“我们得谈谈，关于Petie。”  
“我佩服你不和未成年人发生关系的自制力，但是就Petie告诉我的情况而言，你似乎不仅仅只是担心她，你好像……根本就不想和她做爱。”  
“你是否是个双性恋我不关心，但如果你其实更想要一根阴茎来操你，那么你最好现在，立刻，给我离开Petie，而不是想着带她玩3P之类的。”  
“……是我冒犯了，我很抱歉。但是既然你不喜欢男人，为什么对于性爱那么排斥？如果你有什么难言之隐，大可以和Petie摊开来谈，一次又一次的逃避只会消磨掉她对你的感情，那是你想要的吗？”  
“和她谈谈吧，坦白或者分手，Petie是个好女孩，别再伤害她第四次了。”  
自称娜塔莎的女人站起来，但没走出多远就停下脚步。Wade看见一个穿着红裙的年轻姑娘小跑过来然后扑进娜塔莎怀里，她们拥抱，然后接吻，那个年轻姑娘手指上和娜塔莎同款的钻戒在阳光下反射出绚丽的光芒，哪怕仅仅只是回忆，那光芒也比热水更要令Wade的眼睛感到刺痛。  
但是很快的，所有的疼痛和不适都淡去了，连同光线、声音与意识一起，黑暗将他笼罩，除了平静和安详之外什么都不剩，原来死神的长袍比水更温柔。  
“哗啦！”  
“噗唔……咳！咳咳咳咳！”  
死而复生的男人从水中猛然坐起，顺应生理反应剧烈地咳嗽，掺着血和粘膜液体的水从他口鼻中呛出，令浴缸里原本清澈的热水变得浑浊起来。  
——他醒了。  
——好极了，我可不想奸尸，还是这么恶心的尸体。  
——知足吧老兄，难道你还更想搞真正的尸体吗？  
——哇，恢复得真好，一点看不出被拳头操烂的痕迹了。  
——操！这婊子被尿一身的样子真够辣的！  
——阿贾克斯好像说过不要弄得一团糟？  
——洗干净再放回去就好了。  
“闭嘴！”Wade咆哮着重重一拳捶在浴缸边上，白色瓷砖被他砸出蛛网般的碎裂痕迹，鲜血顺着碎痕流下，淌入水里晕开一团团红云般的痕迹。  
意识完全归位后，Wade隐约听见一声叹息。  
水无法洗净你，血无法洗净你，死亡也无法洗净你。  
这不知从何而来的判决像一记鞭挞般落在Wade背上，抽得他从浴缸里跳了起来。Wade踉踉跄跄地离开那缸浑浊的水，扑到洗手台前，看清镜子里那张被摧毁得彻底的脸之后表情立刻扭曲。  
但他没有把镜子也砸烂，他盯着镜中的自己，直到他看见了Wadey，美丽无瑕的Wadey。  
金发女人手臂一松，脱力地跪坐在溅满水的地上，她把脸埋进手心，发出了干涩的、悲哀的呻吟。  
没人会喜欢破破烂烂又脏兮兮的Wade，Petie也不会……  
闭嘴！天啊，你怎么能，怎么敢，这样想她？！她是最好的！  
她当然是最好的！但这和Petie无关，这是关于我的，只关于我有多么肮脏不堪……  
错了，你现在是Wadey，Wadey是干净的，就像没拆封的圣诞礼物一样。  
可她会知道，如果我再靠近她一点，她就会知道有关Wadey的真相。  
谁还会告诉她呢？所有知情人，参与人，都已经死得透透的啦！  
不，还剩一个。  
金发女人摇摇晃晃地攀着洗手池边缘站起来，随着她缓慢的动作，她的身体再一次发生了变化。  
双目通红眼眶干涩的男人凝视着镜中的自己，狰狞的脸上慢慢露出一个笑容。  
“是的，只剩……最后一个。”  
———————————————————————————————————————  
Wadey除去身上最后一点布料，倾身压向她的小女朋友。  
“So, baby girl, do you like what you see?”  
Petie涨红了脸：“……”  
“告诉我，”Wadey轻柔但固执地再一次问：“你喜欢吗？”  
“……喜欢，”Petie的脸颊和耳朵都透出浓郁的热意来，“Wadey，你很美。”  
真心诚意赞美爱人的女孩惊愕地发现自己说完爱人的眼睛就湿润了，紧接着不等她反应过来，泪珠便一颗颗滚落。  
“Wadey？！我说错什么话了吗？天啊！我很抱歉！我……”  
“不是的，”Wadey伸手按住女孩的嘴唇，制止了她的惊慌失措，“我只是……很高兴。”  
“Wadey……？”女孩茫然地接受爱人混杂了泪水味道的吻，她无从分辨Wadey的话是真是假，只知道舌尖尝到的咸味令她的心脏一阵阵抽痛。  
“我爱你，Petie。”

**Author's Note:**

> 以防没看懂：Wade让Wadey杀死了Wade，over。  
> 一句话总结：Wadey拒绝了Petie“变得更亲密”的要求三次，第四次的时候她答应了


End file.
